True Love Never Dies
by Smartiepants13
Summary: What happens after Bella and Edward are married and Bella is changed? Will Bella survive returning to school with Edward by her side? Read to find out! Sequel to Eclipse. Rated T just in case. WRITTEN BEFORE BREAKING DAWN RELEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything except the plot line :(**

**

* * *

******

True Love Never Dies

**Prologue**

It has been five years since I've been changed.

Edward and I got married on August thirteenth, as planned. Charlie didn't take it very well when we told him, but he soon got over it and finally accepted the fact that it was happening and that we weren't turning back.

On my wedding night, all my dreams were fulfilled. It was the most magnificent night of my life and I shall never forget it. Edward won't either—him stating so when we both lay panting, thanking the good Lord that the rest of the Cullens had decided to take an extended hunting trip to give us our privacy.

We left for Alaska the next day, and the day after that was the day my life changed forever. Edward bit me. The event itself was excruciating—for both me and the rest of the Cullens, especially Edward—three days of my endless screaming because of the fire that slowly spread through my veins, soon swallowing me up in agony. But afterwards, when I opened my eyes for the first time, I felt wonderful, more wonderful than I'd ever felt before. Not only that, but every sense was heightened, I was able to do things I was never able to do before: run at super vampire speed, hear things from miles away, and best of all I was no longer clumsy Bella, though Edward admits often that he misses that part of me. When he begins to talk like this, I purposely trip and fall into his arms, him chuckling all the time.

I became beautiful like all other vampires. I didn't think I was anything special like Rosalie, but rather just a more beautiful Bella. Edward seemed to think differently. When I finally woke from my agony and took my first few steps around, Edward was looking at me—no, scratch that—he was gaping in awe. His mouth hung slightly open and he just stared. Jasper, sensing his emotions began to chuckle. Each of the Cullens said their greetings and their "welcome back Bella!"s and Alice bounded over and hugged me with so much force that if I was still human I would be crushed to dust, before they all left the room, smiling, to leave Edward and I to our private reunion.

After a few months, me being confined to the new Cullen household except for hunting trips, always supervised by Edward and another Cullen, I was starting to get better and better at resisting the thirst that burned at the back of my throat. If this was the way Edward felt when I was around him when I was human, I was so incredibly in awe that we was able to keep control and it just made me love him more.

A year or so passed, and unusual characteristics began to surface—soon to be discovered as my 'vampire power'. Living with the Cullens was amazing—everything I wanted it to be and more. However my new 'siblings' did get extremely annoying sometimes, and whenever I found myself angry or even slightly annoyed with one of them, they would randomly trip, or drop something, or even fall—very un-vampire-ish. After the first realization of what was happening, Edward and I spent countless hours exercising my power (we had loads of time as I was unable to be around humans quite yet), until finally I was able to have full control over them. Alice was the hardest to manipulate, but if I was really annoyed I could manage to make her stumble.

A few more years went by, until we finally decided that I was ready to be around people. I took my first step in a human environment four and a half years after my change, and found it slightly challenging, but tolerable. We made gradual steps, every day increasing the proximity of the humans, until I was finally able to shake the headmaster's hand at the University of Alaska.

Which lead us to today, the day I shall be returning to visit Forks.

* * *

**If I get over 5 reviews then I'll continue the story.**

**So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

True Love Never Dies

**True Love Never Dies**

"Edward?" I asked softly to the beautiful vampire sitting beside me in the shiny silver Volvo. We were going to bring my new Honda Civic (the only car I let Edward convince me to let him buy for me), but decided that it would be better for Charlie if he recognized the car at least—my features hadn't changed much, but to a father I would look shockingly different.

"Yes, love?" He replied just as quietly

"I think I'm ready to go now." We had been sitting in the car in front of my old house now for about ten minutes. I was trying to pluck up the courage to see Charlie again.

The house looked almost exactly the same as ever, and I wouldn't be surprised if the inside was the same as well.

Edward took my hand gently, and brought it to his lips, barely skimming my porcelain coloured smooth skin. He let my hand down gently, and instead wrapped his palm around the back of my neck and brought us close, so that our foreheads were touching. His sweet breath filled the air, and though it didn't stun as it used to, it was still beautiful and an aroma I couldn't live without. His lips came closer to mine and he pressed them tenderly to mine, though the caution was unnecessary as I wasn't as breakable as I used to be. In fact, for the first year or so after my change I was stronger than him—even stronger than Emmett.

"Isabella Marie Cullen" He spoke softly against my lips. I could never tire of hearing him speak my new name. "You are ready. You are the bravest and most beautiful person alive. You can do this, I know you can. You're strong."

I stared into his liquid topaz eyes. Mine matched his most of the time, but this afternoon mine were exceptionally lighter as I had just taken an extended hunting trip to prepare for my visit with Charlie. I nodded slightly, and gave him a small smile. He pressed his lips to mine once more and then pulled away to get out of the car. I didn't mind when he did this anymore. Now that I was less breakable we were able to further our physical relationship and I no longer had a constant craving for him. Or rather, I had learned to control that 'need' a lot better than I used to.

We walked slowly (at human pace) up the driveway, and then to the doorway, where I rang the bell with slight hesitation. If my heart was still working it would be beating frantically right now, and even though Edward showed no evidence of it on his face, I could tell that he missed hearing it sputter around erratically, as it should have been doing right now.

Nothing happened at first, but suddenly I heard footsteps, coming from upstairs, and a heart—Charlie's heart—beating excitedly in anticipation of being reunited with his only daughter. The door lock clicked and suddenly, there stood Charlie.

He hadn't changed much. He had a few more gray hairs than I could remember and a few more lines in his face, but other than that he looked just the same. A wide smile plastered itself on his face as he looked at me and Edward standing on his doorstep. "I missed you Bells" He said.

Before I could even realize what I was doing, I jumped on Charlie and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. I didn't know how much I missed him until now.

Edward's hand suddenly shaped itself around one of my shoulders, pinching it, attempting to wrench it away from Charlie. I let go suddenly, realizing how much force I had put into that hug. Charlie pulled back, panting and massaging his ribs. I looked at Edward, panic etched upon both our faces. "Wow, Bells, you're getting strong. You working out or something?"

Edward chuckled, a sure sign that everything was going to be okay. "Uh, kinda…Dad." I said.

I was right. The inside of the house looked the same as it did the day that Edward and I left for Alaska. In this moment it felt as if nothing but days had passed since I had been here. More human memories came flooding back to me—things I had forgotten after my change. The stronger memories had always been there, but the little things, like all the times I'd seen Charlie spend his evenings watching the games, and every day I spent cooking Charlie his meals came back to me in this moment. The time I had spent with Jake in this house…

If I could still tear up, I would probably be doing so now. Edward, sensing my distress, took my hand and gave it a squeeze. Edward spoke again to try and lighten the mood "She's taken up a bit of weightlifting lately" He said, and I could see that he was trying to contain himself.

I glared at him, and he stumbled slightly. I smirked, and he smiled my favourite crooked smile. I almost made myself stumble. We all sat down in the living room (Charlie on the recliner, and me and Edward on the couch). A short, but awkward, silence followed.

"So…Bells. You've graduated college. What are you up to now?"

Uh-oh. We had prepared for everything but this. I squeezed Edward's hand in mine, "Uh, well, you know…" I trailed off.

But then Edward spoke (my saviour!) "We're both working with Carlisle at the hospital there. As interns, of course."

I almost laughed out loud at that one. Me, around all that human blood at a hospital? Pfft! I would go nuts!

"Why that's amazing!" Charlie said. "And I imagine you're enjoying yourselves?"

Charlie and Edward launched into a long conversation about health care these days and I was grateful. I loved being home and everything, but I was never one to make much conversation. I looked up at Edward who rubbed his thumb in circles on the back of my hand reassuringly.

"So, you guys just stopping by or what? I see you didn't bring any luggage or anything." Charlie said.

"Uh, yes, well we're just stopping by for a day or two I suppose." I replied.

"All the way from Alaska for a day or two?" He asked.

Then Edward spoke, "No, actually, we're kind of passing through Forks before we head off to Seattle to meet the rest of the family and see some old friends." Nice cover-up.

"The rest of the Cullens will be there too?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Just for a few days. Then we'll all be going our separate ways again." Edward said.

Soon it was time for Charlie to eat supper, and I realized that this was to be the first time I ate human food since my change. I was slightly nervous, remembering how revolting Edward found human food.

Edward and I sat at the table and watched Charlie prepare the food. Edward and I had offered to help, but Charlie insisted on preparing it himself. "You know Bella, I really missed you're cooking when you left. I had to fend for myself for once. But I managed, and well I think I'm pretty darn good at cooking now. But I'll let you two be the judge of that." He said, and he placed two hot plates of beef stir-fry in front of us, and then a third in front of him.

I sniffed the food in front of me. It didn't smell too horrible, and it didn't look all that bad either. I gingerly cut a small piece of the beef and slowly brought it up to my mouth. But as soon as the meat touched my mouth I almost gagged and threw up all my insides. It was the most revolting thing I had ever tasted. How Edward managed to take a bite of that slice of pizza so many years ago, I did not know. I turned to look at him, with a pitiful expression. He smiled at me reassuringly.

But then I saw Edward do something and realized how stupid I was. He brought the fork up to his open mouth, and the second he closed it, the piece of beef fell from his fork into his open hand in his lap, which expertly slipped it into the napkin he was also holding. I guess I didn't have to actually eat the food after all.

I tried to do what Edward did and succeeded but much more shakily that Edward. I guess even vampires need to practice certain things. But I managed though, and with making Charlie drop his cutlery a couple of times I was able to stuff chunks of food into the napkin without him seeing.

The meal was finally over before Charlie spoke again. "So how was it guys?"

"It was delicious. The best stir-fry I've had in years" Edward replied. It never ceased to amaze me how he could flatter, dazzle and compliment everyone and everything so flawlessly.

"I'm glad you kids liked it. Well, I shouldn't say you guys are kids anymore. Gosh, you guys are what, now, twenty-three? Twenty-four?"

Edward and I both chuckled, but it wasn't at Charlie's misuse of the word 'kids'. I had been eighteen for almost six years now, and Edward had been seventeen for over ninety.

We sat and talked some more with Charlie, until he let out a huge yawn. It was pushing midnight and Charlie, still human, needed his sleep. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. You guys will be alright?"

I nodded my head, trying my best to act tired like Charlie. I stood up and let out a fake yawn and said "Yeah, Edward and I will sleep in my old room alright?"

Charlie stood up and headed towards the stairs. I let out another yawn, just for effect, and I heard Edward snicker, too quiet for human ears. When he stood up beside me he tripped and would have fallen face forward into the coffee table had I not caught him immediately after.

"Whoa there, son. Guess you've picked up some of Bella's clumsiness." Charlie was getting pretty groggy.

"I guess I have" Edward replied and before I could do anything, he swooped down and picked me up, bridal-style.

Charlie, not interested in viewing his daughter and son-in-law's public display of affection, hurried up the stairs and in a matter of seconds his door slammed shut. A moment later we could hear his loud snores throughout the whole house.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward, with me still in his arms, zoomed us up the stairs into my old room and shut the door behind us. I let out an inaudible gasp.

I inhaled deeply, a scent, faded with age, somewhat familiar, and similar to Charlie's but much more floral. Could it be? I was smelling myself.

Everything was exactly as how I left it. The bed, the dresser—everything was where it was five years ago. Did Charlie really miss me that much? Was it too hard for him to lose both a wife and a daughter? If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my porcelain cheeks right then and there. I realized that I would only be making a couple more visits like this, before it became too obvious that Edward and I weren't and wouldn't be aging.

Edward put me down and stood quietly behind me as I took everything in. I let out a shaky sob. Edward's hands snaked themselves around my waist, and he buried his nose in my neck, resting it there, but kept silent. We had both come here, knowing that I would have to go through this process, and even though I was ready, that didn't stop the overwhelming realization of what I had done, what I would never see or live and what I was eternally damned to.

I calmed down slightly after a while. Edward gently and slowly kissed up and down my neck, his hands still wrapped around my waist. He whispered softly into my ear, "My Bella, I am so proud of you, so, so proud of you."

I responded by nodding my head slightly. He spoke again. "You never cease to amaze me, love. You strength, your courage—it's beyond anything I could even hope to achieve."

I turned around in his arms and pressed my lips to his. Since neither of us needed to breathe, the sweet, romantic kiss lasted longer than any normal human kiss. But I broke away, but only just enough so that our lips were still touching, and I whispered, "Edward, you're the brave one, the courageous one. Without your strength I would not be standing here today."

He pressed his lips to mine, reaching his hand up from my waist to knot itself in my hair. "Well then I guess we were meant for each other" he whispered.

And our lips moved against each other once again, sweetly at first, but growing stronger with passion every minute. Edward, to my dismay, pulled back all too soon.

"I don't think we should let ourselves get carried away. Charlie would probably not appreciate it." Seeing the pout on my face, he added with a chuckle, "I swear, you're becoming more and more like the old Bella Swan that I knew."

"Really now?" I replied coyly.

"Indeed…although, from what I remember, I was deeply in love with her."

"Oh?" I said, taking his hands in my mine. I led him over to my old bed, and had him sit down beside me. "Well then you know what?"

"What?" He smiled in anticipation, and squeezed my hands gently, wondering what on earth I was going to do next.

"I think I need a human moment." I said, trying to conceal the grin that was threatening to take over any second.

Edward laughed softly, so as not to wake up Charlie. In a split second human eyes couldn't hope to catch, he wrapped his arms around my waist, placed me in the center of the bed and laid himself on top of me, to hover over me, breathing his cool breath (which now felt warm to me) onto my face. I giggled silently. "Why, Edward, you're making things rather difficult for me, because you see, now I am unable to get up for my human moment,"

"And what if I don't want you to get up?" He asked, his topaz eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Well then I guess I better make myself comfortable." I said.

I pushed him gently off my chest, my strength now matching his perfectly and his body no longer resembling a concrete block. I pushed him onto his back, smiling down at him. I gave him quick peck on the lips, them laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, just like he used to do every night before I went to sleep. He stroked my hair softly, and began to hum my lullaby. Though it didn't help me fall asleep anymore, it always brought me peace and calm to hear it, tonight especially, as it we were in the same place as the night when he first sung it to me.

"And what about the new Bella _Cullen_?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"Well, you said you were deeply in love with Bella Swan, so what about Bella Cullen?"

"As I have repeated a hundred million times, and as I will repeat another billion, I love her more than she or anyone could ever possibly imagine." He replied, a smile appearing on his face and growing wider every second.

"And she adores her beloved Edward and cherishes him more than anyone cherishes anything in the world—more than he even cherishes her."

"Nonsense. He would die for her a hundred million times, would cross oceans, climb mountains, find a way to travel the galaxy, if it meant the slightest to her." He whispered, now barely audible for even my ears.

"They would do it for each other, jus the same." I replied. I leaned over and brushed my lips against his. I laid my head on his shoulder, my nose buried in his neck. Nothing more was said between us. We never needed to say it, but it was wonderful to say it just the same.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm, holding me close, protecting me. We stayed like that for the rest of the night, and until the late hours of the morning. We watched the sun rise through my bedroom window, and listened for the sounds of Charlie finally waking up.

When he did, Edward insisted on making breakfast, as Charlie had already done so much for us. I knew it was so Charlie and I could talk some more, but I didn't say anything.

We chatted over the breakfast table, Charlie asking about more plans for the future, until another unexpected question popped up.

"Just out of curiosity…are you guys planning on starting a family anytime soon?"

Edward and I looked at each other. I quickly made the pan from the stove tumble to the ground. Charlie shot out of his chair and ran to pick it up. Edward and I looked at each other, sharing a moment of silent communication. I would be the one to speak.

"Oh yeah…um…well, you know, we haven't put that much thought into having kids. We're still in school and everything. We'll probably wait a few more years before deciding…" My voice trailed off.

Charlie returned to the table. "Oh, right. Well, you know your mom and I had you a little early. I suppose it's really responsible of you to wait, and properly think about it."

Edward and I nodded silently. Charlie finished his omelette in silence.

It was soon time to say good bye. I hugged Charlie, much more carefully than the night before. Unexpectedly, Charlie pulled Edward in for a hug too. I watched, sobs threatening to emit from me loudly and violently. Now, on probably one of out last visits, do my husband and father decide to finally put their differences aside and truly accept each other (for Charlie, at least).

Edward and I climbed back into his Volvo silently, and drove back to the Cullen residence, where we would spend the next few days, along with the rest of the Cullens planning our return to human society, after I was finally ready to be around humans for long periods of time.

It was time for me to go to school.


	4. Chapter 4

**True Love Never Dies**

The rest of the family was waiting for me and Edward. We had all driven down from Alaska together, and were ready to move to yet another place.

We had decided to move to a little town in Northern Manitoba, Canada. The weather would be a lot like Alaska, but slightly warmer and sunnier during the summer months (which we wouldn't have to worry about, as no one would see us). Edward and I would both be fifteen, about to turn sixteen, and so would Jasper and Alice, while Emmett and Rosalie, who in no way would be able to pass for fifteen, would start out at sixteen.

There was the issue, of course, with what my last name would be. Edward and I could not have the same last name while being together, and neither of us looked at all like Jasper or Rosalie and therefore could not take the name "Hale", so we decided that I would keep the last name "Swan". The others would keep their adoption stories, and I would make up a new one (as to why I was living with Carlisle and the rest of them). I decided to take Edward's story and modify it slightly to better fit the time period. My "parents" had died from an unknown cause, and I, having no other relatives whatsoever, was left to the care of the kind and caring doctor that had taken care of them.

The plan was set in motion. We drove up to Manitoba, each couple taking a car (we had already shipped the extra ones). Edward drove me and him in my car, as after Edward and I visited Charlie he got rid of "the old scrap of metal" (his Volvo) and was going to buy another one once we got settled in.

As we sat in the car, listening to whatever music came on the radio, my thoughts raced. It would the first time I return to school, and I had no idea what to expect. In the past few years I noticed how much easier it was to learn and retain information, and how little effort it took to memorize things, so I knew the schoolwork wouldn't be a problem. It was the social part, or even just the "acting normal" part, that would be tough.

I would have to make sure I watch my speed and strength every second of the day, and not make it too obvious if someone smelled particularly tasty. I hadn't yet asked Edward whether we would mingle or just stick to ourselves like he and the Cullens did so many years ago. I had a bit too much on my mind.

Edward, suddenly spoke. "Bella, there is nothing—nothing—for you to worry about. You are extraordinary beautiful, talented. Just be yourself. We've trained you enough we know you won't make any mistakes. Just relax sweetheart."

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Are you sure you can't read my mind? It sounds an awful lot like you can" I replied. In the past few months he had been reading me almost as well as he could other people. It was making me wonder…

"Nope, I still can't. And what a shame too, I would love to take a peek into your strange mind once in a while, see how it works."

"Hey!" I yelled and playfully smacked him on the arm. "But then, how do you do it?" I asked.

"Honey, after being married to you for almost five years, and observing you for even longer, I have developed a type of encyclopaedia of your expressions, your movement and your breathing rate. I can read you like a farsighted person reads a book without their reading glasses. I can get a pretty good—vague, but good nonetheless—reading of your mind."

I just rolled my eyes at him. He chuckled and took my left hand in his right. He brushed his lips softly on the porcelain skin, his soft breath warming me instantly.

"And," he continued. "The rolling of your eyes indicates that you are exasperated because you know there is nothing you can say back to me. And you don't like it when I'm right." He smirked at me, and the car swerved to the left, cutting off Emmett and Rosalie who were driving right behind us.

"You better watch it Bella, Emmett will kill us both if we total his new Jeep."

"But we have better reflexes than that, Edward, surely you remember that?" I asked, jokingly. "After you used to scare the crap out of me every time we drove in your car you would remind me of that."

As a vampire, fast speeds were no longer fast to me, but a nice, medium pace. Whenever we were in big cities, and there were cops nearby, we would always slow down to the speed limit. And I could see why the Cullens drove so quickly. Normal speed was _slow. _

"Okay, fine, whatever, you win Bella." He said, and I sat back in my seat with a smug smile on my face. Little competitions were a common occurrence between Edward and I. He usually let me win.

Ever since I joined the family, competition between the members grew immensely, but in a friendly way. Edward and I still haven't let Emmett forget the many days following my change when I could crush him in an arm wrestling match in two seconds flat.

We very soon pulled up in front of our new home. It was ridiculously large compared to the other houses in the small town, but for once I wasn't complaining. For the last five years I had been trying to prevent Edward from spending any money on me, but I had to admit, I truly was warming up to the rich lifestyle (though I would never admit that to anyone, Alice included and especially not Edward).

The whole clan went inside to take a peek at our new home. It was slightly larger than the Cullen house back in Forks, but extremely beautiful, just the same. It had four landings instead of three.

The first floor was completely open, with no walls, only the grand staircase in the middle of the room. We would turn it into a lounge/living room type for the most part, but in case we decided to have visitors, the men of the house would do some simple renovating to create a small kitchen in the back corner.

The second floor was divided into three rooms: an overly large bathroom with a bathtub the size of a backyard swimming pool, a slightly smaller room to be used as Carlisle's study, and another room to be used as Carlisle and Esme's bedroom.

The third floor was divided into two huge rooms, each with their own bathroom, to be used by Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

The fourth floor was the most amazing. It was basically one big open space, the back wall being completely glass, like one large window. In one corner there was a door leading to a huge balcony outside. On the balcony was a gigantic hot tub. Everyone agreed that the still-newly weds (Edward and I), should get the biggest and coolest room. Even Rosalie, who claimed she could give up having the best room in the house for three or four years.

We began to unload the moving van we had rented and brought the pieces of furniture to their respective rooms in the house. The process took all of ten minutes, and soon Edward and I found ourselves alone in our room, trying to decide how to set up our furniture.

We finally agreed on a certain setup, so while he put everything into place, I attempted to organize his thousands of CDs the way he liked them set up. I stood still, two CDs in my hands, trying to remember which of them he liked better. Suddenly I felt his cool hands snake themselves around my waist and his hot breath as he whispered into my ear, "I prefer the one in your left over the one in your right any day".

I shivered, and he chuckled, and began kissing my neck. "But" he continued whispering. "I must admit, you've done a wonderful job so far, love."

It was true. I was almost finished, and the wall was nearly completely filled with stacks of his CDs. I turned in his arms and saw that the room was completely set up—and it was beautiful. I told him so. His lips found mine and we shared our first kiss in the new home.

It was sweet at first, but the kiss grew stronger and more passionate, as we poured out our worries into each other and let loose. We slowly made our way to the other side of the room. I pushed Edward down onto the huge King-sized bed and climbed on top of him. Our lips urgently met once more, and soon we found ourselves carried away, but did not have to pull back for my safety like we would have had to so many years ago…


End file.
